One word, Three letters: Yes
by todayiamme
Summary: James goes on an auror mission and doesn't return with the rest of the team, leaving Lily to worry. One-shot. I'm not all that good with summaries so please just read and tell me what you think.


**A/N: **This is my first one-shot. Just a little something that I came up with when i was supposed to be working on my other story. Tell me what you think :D Also, please read and review my other story: _**Favourite Flower**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling...**

* * *

One word, Three letters

James Potter was sent on an auror mission three days ago and had to leave his girlfriend, Lily Evans, at home. His team was sent to capture some death eaters at the hide-out that they were supposedly planning their next attack.

Unfortunately for the aurors this was a set up and resulted in a brutal battle between good and evil. The ministry aurors who were injured were immediately sent to St Mungo's where Healer Lily Evans worked and quickly learnt worked and quickly learnt that her boyfriend's group was attacked. Although Lily was still young she quickly climbed the ranks and soon became head healer, in charge of the auror cases. She did her job as best as she could, trying not to think of James returning severely injured or worse… dead, but when she finished with the other aurors she couldn't help noticing that James wasn't on the patients list. But no one died and so this led her to thinking that the death eaters and Voldemort have got him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the stern voice of her boss. "Oi! Evans! Go home and take the rest of the week off." Jensen commanded

"But –"

"No buts! You will go home. Clean up. Relax!" His voice booming over hers

Lily could only nod her head tiredly before dragging her feet to her office. Thoughts of James plaguing her mind; she got changed and packed her things before she slowly made her way out the door. She wouldn't let herself think that James was dead so she went to the only person she knew that would know if James was in trouble, Sirius Black. Lily apparated to the Ministry of Magic and rushed toward the Auror department, ignoring everyone around her; she only stopped when she reached Sirius' work cubicle.

"Sirius have you heard anything from James?" She asked him immediately.

Sirius knew that Lily would be extremely worried so he didn't expect any form of greeting from her. "Sorry, Lily. I haven't heard from him since before he left." He told her wearing a look of concern for both james and Lily because she seemed too worried to even care that she was shaking slightly.

Lily stood there helpless, not knowing what to do. Sirius rushed up to her and hugged her tightly as she started to cry, "He has to come back" she sobbed.

"shh… I know, I know." Sirius said in a soothing voice.

"He has to. He promised me" she continued to cry into his shirt

"He will, Lils. Shh… When has he ever broken a promise?"

She nodded, pulling herself together. "You're right. Thank you, Sirius."

"Now that's a girl, Lily-pad. Go home and get your pretty little self cleaned up, I'll drop by later." Sirius said sounding very much like a big brother. He pulled out of the embrace and kissed her cheek "Don't you worry, Lily-pop, he'll be back."

Lily nodded and gave Sirius a small smile before she turned around and made her way out of the auror department. . She kept her head own, not letting anyone see the tears that were streaming down her face. Lily was doing everything she could not to run and starred down at her feet a as she walked. '_He promised he'd come back' _she chanted over and over again in her head.

When Lily got home, shortly after she rushed out of the ministry, she ran to the bathroom and threw up all the contents of her stomach. Lily knew that she was pregnant, she was a healer after all, and got it confirmed by another healer to find she was almost two months into the pregnancy.

She stepped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the scalding hot water wash over her. Hot showers always seemed to calm her but for some reason today was an exception, she was consumed with worry.

Deciding it was going to be a long night, Lily wore her most comfortable pyjamas, cotton shorts and a baggy over-sized shirt. After restlessly tossing and turning in bed she pushed the covers off her and headed down to the kitchen. She used cleaning to distract her from thinking about James but with little success.

She couldn't take it anymore; leaning against the kitchen bench she let the tears that she had been holding back all day cascade down her face.

"James, come back to us" Lily whispered into the empty house. "You promised me." She let out a sob , the bench was the only thing keeping her steady.

"Flower?" A familiar voice called from the kitchen doorway. Lily slowly raised her head to look at the owner's voice.

"James?" She asked in whispered disbelief. "James!" Lily exclaimed as she ran to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him tenderly.

"Lily, I love you" he whispered as he hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"I love you too" she said laughing while tears of joy and relief slid over her cheeks. "I have something to tell you" she added looking into his war hazel eyes.

"Me too" James replied with a smile. "How 'bout we say it at the same time on the count of three, yeah?" She nodded, still wrapped around his waist. "One, two … three!"

"I'm pregnant"

"Will you marry me?"

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before they replied with a, "Yes" in unison. James' one was a reply of triumph, joy and excitement at the prospect of becoming both a husband and father; and Lily's one was of acceptance, happiness, pride and relief.

After the long, stressful day Lily and James spent the night laughing, talking and celebrating with their friends. They invited Sirius and Remus over, each person silently vowing to themselves to do everything in their power to protect this unborn child from danger during these dark times.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading :) please be kind and review..


End file.
